A cylinder of a reciprocating engine in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle can perform work in a traction mode via a combustion stroke for driving one or more driving vehicle wheels. By contrast, work must be expended to compress gas in the cylinder in a compression stroke. Pump losses may build up a resistance in an intake and ensuing exhaust stroke. This can yield a respective resistance (torque) moment of the reciprocating engine.
If a reciprocating engine is tow-started, such a resistance moment can brake the rolling motor vehicle to an undesirably strong extent. In like manner, if a reciprocating engine is driven by driving vehicle wheels in the coasting mode, such a resistance moment can brake the rolling motor vehicle to an undesirably strong extent, especially in order to drive an electrical generator coupled therewith.